Untitled
by ToKeepFromGoingUnder
Summary: "Oh I am sure that he is just dreamy and hilarious and you feel all giggly when he's around."
1. Chapter 1

**"Dad guess what happened today?" Emily screamed running into the house.**

**Cal looked up from the dishes and blinked, "I hope it had nothing to do with a boy." He muttered. Noticing the huge smile on her face he sighed, "Shit." **

**"Oh, but dad you haven't met him yet!" She said, running over to him.**

**"Oh I am sure that he is just dreamy and hilarious and you feel all giggly when he's around." He said with a small smile.**

**"Omigosh dad. You read my mind!" He grunted and she sighed, "So basically he is really outdoorsy and is going hiking on Saturday and wants me to come along."**

**"Uh..."**

**"But dad, Mycah and Lauren are going too!" She assured him.**

**"Oh, well if Mycah and Lauren are going..." He said sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and set his rag down, "Em I don't-"**

**"Don't answer now, dad, think about it." She smiled and then ran upstairs.**

_A/N: So basically, I am uploading really short chapters and the next one goes up after I get at least one comment. Each chapter is each setting. When the setting changes, then the chapter changes! No name for the story. I hope you like it. Thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

**"So dad?" Emily asked, jogging downstairs.**

**He yawned and shrugged, "I dunno if it's such a good idea love." He stood up and stared at her.**

**"Dad... pleeeaaassseeee?" She begged.**

**He sighed and shook his head, "I will talk to Gill and see what she thinks."**

**"Awesome." Emily said with a smile, "I will see you after school. Oh and you should get me a car because then I wouldn't have to hitchhike home." She laughed and ran outside, jumping into her friends car and driving off.**

**Cal chuckled and threw his dish into the sink and grabbed his keys.**

_A/N: Awww... super short. Don't worry... I think they get longer as we keep going!... I might actually join some of them together, because nothing really happened in this chapter... soooo, actually the next one is longer then these others... sorta... so don't fret!_


	3. Chapter 3

**"Three kids have been killed so far and they were found in the woods around the same place and they were all girls. There HAS to be some connection." Cal said to Gillian.**

**"I am sure that there is one, but do you know what that connection is exactly?" She asked him.**

**"Any finger prints on the bodies?" He asked hopefully.**

**"Not that we know of." She said.**

**He sighed and said, "Hey, I need to ask you something."**

**She crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair, "Shoot."**

**"Emily wants to go hiking with this boy on Saturday, but I'm not really sure about it." He said, throwing his legs onto his desk.**

**"Well, who else is going?"**

**"Lauren and Mycah."**

**"Which are?"**

**"How would I know? I suspect that they are kids from school."**

**"It seems okay. As long as there are other people."**

**"What do you mean?" He asked, sitting up.**

**"I mean... as long as there is more than just her and him then they won't do anything that I know you are worrying about." She smiled and looked down, "Does that give you your answer?"**

**"Yes it does. Thank you very much darlin'." He smiled.**

**"Now back to the case. We think that it is a teenager and we have one of the parents here to talk about what her daughter was doing that day." She pointed to the cube and Cal stared at the woman who was nervously playing with her fingers.**

**"Let's do it." He smiled and walked into the cube, "Good morning, how are you?" He asked the scared mother.**

**"G-Good..." She whispered.**

**He nodded and sat down, "We are going to find this person. What was your daughter doing that day?" He asked carefully.**

**"Um... I don't really know. She just said that she was going out, but never... came back." She said breaking out in tears.**

**Cal stood up and looked at Gillian nodding her in. "What?" Gillian asked.**

**"I'm not taking care of that." He whispered pointing to the sobbing mother.**

**Gillian sighed and walked over to the mother.**

_A/N: Already two comments. I like... I was like "WHOA!" all excited lol... thanks for reading and the suspense is coming... in like... ten chapters! I'm putting this up because the last chapter had really nothing to comment on... thanks for readin_


	4. Chapter 4

**Cal smiled as Gillian walked out, "Thanks love. I don't think she will be much help, so go ahead and send her home." He said, walking into his office.**

**She nodded and walked into his office, "Cal. I think that it is a teenager."**

**"Why would you think that?"**

**"All of the girls that were killed were going out with their friends. I think that one of their 'friends' was actually the killer. That's just my theory, but..." She trailed off.**

**"That's very possible, we can look into it. I want another mother tomorrow. One that is more open and will actually help me." He sat down at his desk and opened his computer.**

**"Ok. I will go send the other home. When are you leaving tonight?" She asked, peeking back in.**

**"I dunno... around five. Why?"**

**"Dinner?"**

**"Can Emily join?"**

**"You know that she is always invited to dinner." She smiled and he nodded, "Sweet." She then walked out and sent the mother home.**

A/N: Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Gillian has invited us to dinner tonight, so I will be picking you up from school and we will go right there, okay?" Cal asked Emily through the phone.**

**"Yeah, that's awesome... so can I-"**

**"We will talk about that tonight. Now go learn er something." He chuckled and then hung up. He smiled at Gillian and nodded, "She would love to."**

**"That is absolutely wonderful. I want to learn about this boy." She smiled and poked a finger into his chest, "Give her a chance with him."**

**"Why are you gettin' all mad at me?" He asked as if he were hurt.**

**"Ever since she broke up with Rick it has been hard for her to find 'the right boy' so give this one a chance... okay?" She said in a motherly voice.**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He smiled and pulled her finger down, "What if he's a bad kid?"**

**"I guess we will find out eventually." She said with a shrug.**

**"I want to meet him before she goes on Saturday." Gillian rolled her eyes and he scrunched up her face, "What?" He asked defensively.**

**"Nothing... nothing." She sang with a small smile, "I will see you both tonight."**

**"Indeed you will." He winked and then opened a file.**

A/N: OOHHHH... leave reviews, thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**"Dad! C'mon! You are taking longer to get ready than me! You're such a lady!" Emily yelled up the stairs, readjusting her purse on her shoulder, "What are you doing anyway?" She asked, jogging up the stairs. She walked into his room and he slammed his computer shut.**

**"Let's go. Right now." He smiled and she stared at him.**

**"What were you doing?"**

**"I wasn't doing anything." He said with a smile, "Let's go to dinner."**

**She shook her head and sighed, "I know you are lying, but I am really hungry and I really want to know what the answer is."**

**He smiled and they walked into the car.**

**"Olive Garden? Yummy." Emily said, shutting the car door and readjusting her purse, "See Gill anywhere?" She asked Cal.**

**"Naw... you?"**

**"Nope." They both walked in and sat down, keeping an eye for her, "Oh my gosh dad, I almost forgot."**

**"What?" He asked, rubbing his face, knowing what was coming.**

**"Can I go on that date or not?" A big smile spread across her face and he sighed.**

**"Wait for Gill to get here."**

**"Oh come on dad..." She said with a sigh, "Please... can I?"**

**"Hey, sorry I'm late." Gillian said, sitting down between Emily and Cal.**

**"No it's fine." Cal said with a smile.**

**"What did I miss?"**

**"Yes or no dad?" Emily insisted.**

**"Yes, but I want to meet him first." He said with a smile.**

**"Gah! You are going to scare him away!" She said, laughing.**

**"Then he never deserved to come if I can scare him away." He said with a smile.**

**She rolled her eyes and nodded, "It's still a yes though so... thank you daddy!" He laughed and she smiled.**

**.:.**

**"I'm proud of you Cal." Gillian said.**

**He stared at her, leaning against the door of Olive Garden. He turned his attention to Emily who was on the phone, telling Trevor the good news. "Why is that?"**

**"You're getting better at not being so protective." She whispered.**

**He stared at her, "I don't think this time was a good time to not be protective." He whispered regretfully.**

**"Why?" She asked.**

**"Because even you think that the kidnapper is a teenager. And he does it... in the woods. And Emily is a teenager... going out with a teenager... in the woods!" He tightened his jaw and sighed, "I just don't think it's a good idea."**

**"Blame it on me if things go sour."**

**"Things wouldn't just go sour." Cal said, "She would die."**

**Gillian sighed inwardly at how harshly he said 'die'. She nodded and said, "It's a chance you take."**

**"No... letting your kid have sex and possibly get pregnant is a chance you take. Not letting your kid die."**

**She sighed and said, "Then say no."**

**"She'll hate me."**

**"She won't be close to anything that would or could hurt her." Gillian said with a shrug.**

**He stared at her and thought for a minute, "I... I already told her yes."**

**"Now you're just arguing with yourself."**

**He cleared his throat and said, "Just this one date. I'll find out where they are hiking. So I can go right to her."**

**She shrugged and said, "If that's what you think is best."**

**"You aren't helping at all."**

**She smiled and said, "Sounds like a plan."**

**"Thanks." He whispered.**

A/N: Oh snap, a long for a change!


	7. Chapter 7

**"What's your name son?" Cal asked, sticking out a hand.**

**"Trevor." He said, staring up at Cal with confidence.**

**"And what are you planning to do on this... 'hike'?" Cal asked, sitting down on the couch. Emily stood near the door, watching nervously for Trevor since he didn't seem to be scared at all.**

**"We are just going to go on a set trail through the woods, stop for lunch and then come back home. Very simple and just to get some fresh air." Trevor smiled and folded his hands in his lap.**

**Cal nodded and bit his lip, "Who else is going?"**

**"Lauren and Mycah." Trevor whispered with a smile.**

**Cal stared at him suspiciously and nodded, "Where are you hiking?"**

**"Clearview Park. The mountain trail. We'll be going about three smiles?" Trevor guessed, "I heard about the case your working on. Don't worry." **

**Cal stared at him, slightly uncomfortable by the fact that he knew about the case, "Call me every hour." He said.**

**"Dad..." Emily whined.**

**"Be back by 3."**

**"Of course sir. Thank you." Trevor smiled and shook Cal's hand again, "Shall we?" He asked Emily, opening the front door.**

**"We shall." She smiled and walked out with him.**

**Cal watched as they walked out and sighed.**

A/N: O dear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Emily laughed and pulled the backpack over her shoulders, "Yeah he can be pretty strict sometimes, but you were really cool with him." She smiled and put a hand on Trevor's shoulder.**

**"Yeah I guess." Trevor said with a shrug, "Fathers will never feel safe with their daughter with you if you are terrified of them. Then he would think that I am too scared to protect you in case of... I dunno... some creepy hobo or a bear." He smiled and she laughed.**

**"So..." Lauren mumbled with a small smile.**

**Mycah smiled at her and took her hand, "We aren't staying with them. Let's hit it. We will meet up three miles from here at 2. Deal?" Mycah asked, taking Lauren's hand.**

**"Um..." Emily said, looking to Trevor. She wasn't so sure about this. Cal would freak.**

**"Deal." Trevor said with a shrug. He shook Mycah's hand and then they were off.**

**Emily smiled at Trevor and cleared her throat, "So this is nice." **

**"Mhm." Trevor hummed, looking up into the trees, "Did you know that-"**

**"You are such a dork Trevor." Emily said with a laugh.**

**He held his chest and gasped, "How dare ye? How so?"**

**"All you ever say is 'did you know that?'"**

**"Would you rather I said, 'Fun fact for you.'?" He asked with a smile.**

**She shrugged and said, "That's just worse. How do you know so much though?"**

**"Ah, I get around alot." He said with a smile, "Look a fox." He said, pointing to a fox that was near a tree.**

A/N: Awww... he's a smart one


	9. Chapter 9

**"What did you think of him?" Gillian asked Cal, lightly spinning in her chair.**

**"He was okay, I guess, but I think he was hiding something." He muttered.**

**"Oh, of course he was. They are always hiding something." She said, laughing.**

**"That's crazy!" He argued, "I don't ALWAYS say that."**

**"Um, you usually do." She said.**

**He scoffed and shook his head, "Just wait."**

**"Of course. I will and then nothing will happen and you will eat your words." Gillian said with a small laugh.**

A/N: Short one... sorreh


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: There... I put up two scenes because the first one was only like... 131 words lol thanks for reading

**"Woah, get a room." Trevor said, laughing.**

**"I thought we weren't meeting til 2!" Mycah yelled, jumping off of Lauren.**

**Trevor looked to his watch and laughed, "It's 2:30 man." **

**"Ah shit." Mycah winked at Lauren and straightened his shirt, "Heading home then?"**

**"Yep."**

**"What about lunch?" Lauren asked, standing up beside Mycah.**

**"We can just eat it in the car." Emily suggested, amused by Mycah's rosy cheeks.**

**"Yeah Alright. Laugh it up." Mycah said, shaking his head.**

**

* * *

**

**"How was it?" Cal asked once Emily walked into the house.**

**She threw her backpack down on the table and sighed, "It was awesome." She said with a big smile.**

**"Which means?" He asked suspiciously.**

**"We made out dad."**

**'WHAT?" He screamed, walking over to her quickly.**

**"I'm kidding. Calm down." She said as she laughed at his mad expression.**

**He got into her face and walked her into a wall, "Really? Are you?"**

**"Yes dad." She said, putting her hands onto his chest and pushing him away, "We just hiked and had lunch and I saw a fox and he protected me from all the crazy hobos." She laughed and he sat down.**

**"Hm. Have you already planned another date?"**

**"Yes AND it's with a group. Aren't you proud of me?" She winked and he chuckled, "We are going to go see a movie."**

**"Hm... what movie? Are girls going? Other boys?" He asked.**

**"Um... I dunno the movie yet, I think Harry Potter, and yes, it's a really big group of people." She assured him.**

**"Alright, alright. When?"**

**" Tomorrow night." She said happily.**

**"Alrighty. That should work." He winked and stood up, stretching his back, "I need to go into work. We have a big case." He kissed her forehead and walked to the door.**

**"Alright, bye! Don't get in a car crash and die!" She said.**

**"Yeah, I try to avoid that kind of thing."**

**They both laughed and she pulled out her phone once he was gone, "He basically said yes."**

**"Nice." Trevor sang, "So what's up?"**

**"Nothing really. I'm going to go take a shower and then watch a movie or something while my dad is at work." She said, sitting on the couch.**

**"Ah... what does he do for a living?" He asked curiously.**

**"He... um... reads people. He is like a human lie detector. He is kind of a detective." She shrugged and whispered, "I don't really know how to explain it." She laughed and he chuckled.**

**"That's cool. Good thing I'm not much of a liar, hey?"**

**"Yeah, that's a good thing." She said happily.**

**"So how about you? What are you up to?"**

**"Oh nothing. Helping my little sister with homework."**

**"Aww..." She said with a small giggle.**

**"It's sixth grade shit... how am I supposed to remember that?" He asked with a chuckle.**

**"Give me one of the problems." Emily suggested.**

**"Alright, but it's math, I might warn you." He said.**

**"Oh I am amazing at math." She assured him.**

**"She is doing slope-intercept form." He mumbled.**

**"Wow... she is REALLY advanced. I was learning that in Algebra." She said in a surprised tone.**

**"Yeah, she's a little genius. Anyway, here is the equation... actually they only give you the slope and the ordered pair that's on the line." He whispered.**

**"Oh... kay. Give stuff." She said, pulling out a pencil.**

**"Alright.. the slope is 3 and the point on the line is (4,6)." He said, smiling at his sister.**

**"Um, okay, so you have to fill it in with the equation y=mx+b. So it would be 6=3(4)+b... so its 6=12+b and then you take away 12 on each side and then its -6=b which means that b is -6 and then you just fill in the slope and y-intercept and then the final answer is y=3x-6. Does that make sense?" She asked with a small laugh.**

**"Um... why is it minus six rather than plus negative six at the end?" He asked.**

**"Because plus negative six is the same as minus six so it's just easier." **

**"Oh, well of course. Wow, I suck at math and you seem to know it all and Sierra is asking up a storm..." He mumbled.**

**Emily laughed and said, "My dad is gone and I am home alone. You can just come over with her and I can help her." Emily said, knowing that she shouldn't but, hey... why not? She would be helping a young child with her math.**

**"Are you sure that would be okay?" He asked worriedly, "Your dad wouldn't kill me or anything?"**

**"My dad won't know. Just hurry up and come over here before he gets home." She said with a laugh.**

**"If your sure..." Trevor sang. He chuckled and hung up.**

A/N: Next one is a pertty long one... thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**"Knock knock." Trevor called into the open door. Emily appeared walking through the kitchen and smiled at him.**

**"Hey... is Sierra here?"**

**"Duh, I'm here." A little girl said from behind Trevor.**

**"Hi, I'm-"**

**"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You're Emily. Are you gonna help me with my homework or not?" Sierra asked impatiently.**

**"Um, yeah." Emily whispered, giving Trevor a confused glance.**

**He shrugged and grabbed Sierra's shoulder, "Hey. Be nice."**

**"Whatever." Sierra threw her things on the table and spread out her books, "Number 12 please."**

**Emily nodded and leaned over and began studying the workbook.**

**.:.**

**Cal stared at the woman and sighed, "What was she doing that day?"**

**"She was just going hiking or something." The mother said with a shrug.**

**"Wait... did you just say hiking?" She nodded and he sighed, "Um, alright. With other people or alone?"**

**"Some boy... I never got his name though. It was a one time thing and I didn't think that it was necessary to learn his name." She said with a sigh.**

**"Alright..." Cal mumbled.**

**"What about hiking?" She asked.**

**"Nothing... my daughter has just recently taken up hiking." He whispered, holding the cap of the pen in his teeth as he made a note.**

**"Oh... be careful."**

**"I am very sorry for your loss." Gillian whispered, putting a hand on the woman's arm, "You can go home now."**

**"I want to find the killer. Whatever I can do to help... let me know." She said, standing up and making herself smile. She walked out sadly, ignoring the looks she got from Loker.**

**"What the bloody hell are we supposed to do? We know nothing!" Cal exclaimed, "We know that he kills them. All girls. And around 16. What if Emily becomes a target? The past six deaths have the same fingerprints... but they are more distant fingerprints, like older ones. Like he has touched them before." Cal combed through his hair with his fingers.**

**"We will figure it out. And I don't think that Emily is in danger." Gillian whispered.**

**"Yeah, hopefully. But she has started hiking. And she is 16. And she is a girl." He shook his head and sighed, "I'm going home. See you tomorrow... anyone special coming in?"**

**"Yep. The last mother." Gillian whispered, "Hopefully she will have information for us."**

**Cal nodded and walked out.**

**He drove home and walked in to hear voices coming from the kitchen, "What the bloody hell is he doing here?" Cal screamed, walking into the kitchen.**

**"Dad." Emily whispered, "I didn't know you were coming home early." She started to pull him into the living room, but he glared over her shoulder, "Chill out. Gosh. I am just helping his little sister with math homework."**

**"Someone else is here?" Cal asked, glancing into the kitchen.**

**"Yes. Sierra... his little sister." She shook her head and walked back into the kitchen, "Sorry he freaks out a lot." She said to Sierra with a small laugh.**

**"Hey, we better go." Trevor whispered, standing up and grabbing Sierra's backpack.**

**"Yeah, totally." Emily muttered shooting Cal a pissed look.**

**"C'mon Sierra." He whispered.**

**Cal stood at the door and pushed Sierra through, but stared at Trevor, "Come here boy."**

**Trevor gave a terrified glance to Emily and was dragged into the living room by Cal, "Yes sir?"**

**"You can't just come to my house while I'm not here." Cal hissed into his face.**

**"Dad! We weren't doing anything!" Emily yelled.**

**Cal ignored her, "You can't just come into my fucking home and be alone with my daughter... when I'm not here!"**

**"Dad! We weren't alone!" She yelled again.**

**"I am very sorry sir. I asked to come over. I put her on the spot. I am sorry and it won't happen again. Please forgive me." Trevor whispered solemnly.**

**Cal stared at him and said, "It better not happen again." **

**Trevor stared at him for a minute and then nodded, "Yes sir."**

**Cal stared at him and stepped back, "Get out." He pointed to the door and nodded.**

**"Yes sir." He walked out and was soon driving Sierra home.**

**"Really Em?" Cal asked madly.**

**"Oh please dad... his little sister needed homework help. We weren't doing anything. I promise." She rolled her eyes and sat down at the table.**

**"Don't talk to me in that tone... and don't push the blame over to me. You had a boy here without me!" He hissed.**

**"Calm down. It won't happen again." She mumbled.**

**"Sure as hell it won't. If it does you will never see little 'Trevor' again." He raised his eyebrows and walked upstairs.**

**Emily sighed and walked into the living room, turning the TV on.**

* * *

A/N: I put them together so you would have a longer chapter! Thanks for keeping up with me!


	12. Chapter 12

**Cal looked at the roof and smiled. Finally. A day of rest. He could just hang out with Emily. Lovely. He dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom for a shower.**

**He could hear the water on in Emily's room and assumed she was doing the same. **

**After the shower he wrapped a towel around his waist and shaved. He met Emily downstairs and smiled, "You should wear a shirt. Just because it's the two of us doesn't mean that I want to see you half naked." She said with a small giggle.**

**He shrugged and walked over to the coffee pot, "Are you serious about this Trevor kid?"**

**"Yes, dad, I am. He is really sweet and cute and funny and nice and I really like him." She said.**

**He nodded and sighed, "Have him over tonight."**

**"What?" Terror filled her eyes.**

**"I'm not gonna do anything. Are you two officially going out yet?"**

**She nodded.**

**"Then I want to meet him officially and have a little father-daughter's boyfriend time." He said with a smile.**

**She sighed, "Alright, but I won't blame him if he's too scared to get within 200 yards of you." She said in a cold tone that almost hid the happiness in her voice.**

**He laughed, "Yeah, well that's his own problem."**

**She smiled and pulled out her phone.**

**Trevor had agreed to come over and was now sitting on the couch beside Emily, his hand laying on her shoulder, the other in his own lap. They were all watching a movie, but only Trevor was paying attention to it. Cal was too busy making sure that Trevor didn't touch his daughter the wrong way. And Emily was making sure that Cal wasn't going to kill Trevor. Cal sat up and smiled, "Who's hungry?"**

**"Pizza." Trevor and Emily both said in unison. They laughed and looked at Cal and said, "Cheese." simultaneously.**

**Cal nodded and grabbed a phone.**

**The pizza was soon there and they were all laughing and ignoring the movie in front of them, "Well, when Emily was about... nine I think, she insisted that she was a super hero and was determined to jump off of anything that she could get onto. She would call out 'daddy!', but not so I could watch, but so I could catch her." Cal laughed and so didx Trevor, but Emily just stood there.**

**"Well when dad was... 40 something I think, he..." She rolled her eyes, "Oh I remember! Remember when we went to Disney and Minnie Mouse made a move on you and mom freaked out because you were totally going for it?" They all laughed now.**

**"You remember that?" Cal asked her, taking a sip of his beer.**

**She nodded and said, "I don't care HOW mad mom was. It was hilarious."**

**Cal nodded and said, "Yeah, that was funny."**

**Trevor smiled and looked at his watch, "I am so sorry sir, but it's 10:30 and my mom wanted me home by 11." He stood up and sighed.**

**"Of course." Cal said, standing up and shaking his hand.**

**"This was really nice and I hope we can do it again."**

**Cal nodded his head and opened the door for him, "It was very nice. Goodbye, drive safe, buckle up, don't drink in drive, drugs are for bugs, and all that shit."**

**Trevor laughed and was gone.**

**"I was so worried about this plan, but it worked out great! What did you think of him dad? Truthfully?" She asked quickly.**

**"He is a good kid." Cal said.**

**"That's all? A good kid?"**

**"I like him and I won't mind having him around." Cal said reluctantly.**

**"Oh yay!" Emily threw a hug at Cal and he laughed**

**"Yeah well, let's clean up in here. Oh and Emily, I really want you two to be very cautious while hiking because it's dangerous out there." Cal said in a stern and worry filled voice.**

**She knew it was something big, but she didn't want to talk about it now and she doubted that Cal did either. She smiled and brought the pizza box into the kitchen. "Well, lovely father, I am going to bed now." She got on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek, "I love you." She said with an accompanying smile.**

**He nodded and kissed her forehead, "I love you more."**

**"Doubt it." She sang as she ran up the stairs.**

**He smiled and found his way into the living room. He sat down on the couch and flipped the TV on, trying to stay awake as he watched the news, but to no avail. He was asleep within minutes.**

A/N: I put two together... JUST FOR YOU! Yes yes. Thank you thank you! I just put up another chapter for Locked Up JUST so ya know and thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Harry Potter SPOLIER ALERT! lol thanks for reading

**Emily found Cal sprawled out on the couch and smiled, "Wake up pops." She shook his shoulder as she pulled a jacket over her shoulder, "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She yelled at him.**

**"Fucking pickle, I didn't take it!" He yelled as he fell to the ground.**

**"Oh, vicious. Poor pickle. I hope that you didn't take it." She smiled at his groggy expression and opened the fridge, "I am leaving now."**

**"Where?" He asked, picking himself up.**

**"Um, to school. Duh. Now get up because you have to go into work." She pulled out a bottle of apple juice and smiled at him as she took a bite of her poptart, "I love you, see you after school, don't get in a car crash and die, blah blah blah. And don't forget that tonight is my date with Trevor." She kissed his cheek and he kissed her forehead, "Byeas." She sang as she walked out the door.**

**He smiled and fell back into his couch. "How did I get such a lovely daughter?" He asked to himself. He stretched and stood up.**

**About an hour later he was fed and dressed and ready to roll. He walked outside and threw his bag into the passenger seat and then walked over to the drivers. **

**He son pulled into the parking lot for 'The Lightman Group'. He smiled at the sight of Gillian's car and walked in. "Is the last mum here yet?" He asked Loker, peeking a head into the lab.**

**"Um, no, actually she couldn't make it today. Funeral plans or something." Loker shrugged and looked up at him again, "Foster wants to see you in her office though, apparently she got information." **

**"Alright." Cal said, turning around and finding Gillian's office, "Why do we call you Foster?" He asked once he walked in.**

**"Trick question?" Gillian asked, happy with his happy mood.**

**"Naw, I'm just wondering, because you aren't married to that prick anymore. What's the point?"**

**She laughed and smiled, "It stuck and it fits me well I guess." She shrugged and opened a file, "We have some information from the prints."**

**"Really?" He asked anxiously. He jumped up from his place in the couch and slid in beside her.**

**"Um, we don't know exactly who, but we DO know that it is a teenage boy."**

**"Well good thing Em has Trevor and I don't need to worry about her getting interested in this new kid..." Cal said with a chuckle, "What age?"**

**"16 or 17 or 18. In that range."**

**Cal nodded and walked back over to the couch, falling into the area that was still molded with the shape of his body, "What are we to do today then? Since the mum can't come in?" He asked.**

**"Work on other cases. So how are Emily and Trevor?" She asked, leaning back in her chair and crossing her legs.**

**"Good. I made him come over last night for pizza and a movie and he was good. He wasn't rude or pushy or anything like that. She picked him right this time." He said with a nod.**

**Gillian smiled and yawned, "Well that's wonderful. When is there next date?"**

**"Tonight. They are seeing Harry Potter." He smiled. She was meddling again, but for some reason he didn't mind it.**

**She smiled, "That looks like a good movie. I heard that Dobby died."**

**"Aw... that little troll thing?" Cal asked with a chuckle.**

**"Yes, that _adorable_ little troll thing." She smiled and sipped her coffee.**

**"Well, I'm bored. Lunch darling?" He asked, standing up and putting an arm out for her to hook with.**

**She nodded, "I would love to." She took his arm and left.**

.:.

**Emily stared at the math equation in front of her, but he mind continued to wander to what would come tonight. She was interested in the movie, but she was especially interesting in what Trevor's lips would feel like on hers. She was excited. Whenever she stood next to that boy sparks flew. There was some electrical current that shot between them. She got butterflies too.**

**She gazed over the heads of other students until her eyes landed on Trevor's head. His brown, and flippy hair looked perfect as it always did, but it just fell like that and she knew it because one time another friend has tackled him to the ground and his hair got messed up and all it took was one shake of the head and it was back in place. Oh, how she wanted to run her fingers through that hair. Oh, how her dad got on her nerves sometimes. She was 16! **

**She smiled once Trevor's eyes made contact with hers. A small wave and she was back to her boring math work.**

A/N: The second part was just so dang small that I added it on ^.^ Thanks for reading


	14. Chapter 14

**"Trevor is a good kid." Cal said with a shrug, "I just don't want to admit that."**

**Gillian laughed and nodded, "Oh I can see how you might be a bit frustrated."**

**He sighed and sat back in his chair after taking a huge bite of his burger. He sat there for a minute, trying to chew it down so he could talk. "He... It's just... I don't want to lose Emily."**

**"Lose her?"**

**"I just feel like she shouldn't have a steady boyfriend or anything like that." He said with another shrug.**

**"She is 16. That is something that parents feel when their little girl is 13... or 14. It's time to let go." She smiled and took a bite of her salad.**

**"On a lighter note..." He whispered with a smile. "Her date is tonight. I am a bit worried about it."**

**"Don't Be." Gillian said with a smile.**

**Cal nodded and ran a hand through his hair, "I am sure that it will be fine."**

**"Of course it will be."**

**"Well... Time to get back to work." He said.**

**Gillian nodded and stood up, "Thank you for lunch."**

**"Of course. So the missing teenagers case if off until tomorrow?" Cal asked.**

**"Mhm." Gillian hummed as they walked out.**

* * *

**Emily stared at the mirror with a sigh, "I just can't get my hair right."**

**Cal looked through the door and laughed, "You are such a girl. I doubt that Trevor will care if your hair is in a ponytail or not, or if it's behind your ears or not."**

**She stuck her tongue out at him and let her hands drop to her side, "I give up."**

**The doorbell rang and Cal looked down the stairs, "It's the prince. Stay up here for a while."**

**"Dad! You already scared him, can't we just go in peace?"**

**"Nope." Cal smiled and jogged down the stairs. "Ello Trevor."**

**"Hello Mr. Lightman."**

**"Doctor."**

**"Dr. Lightman." Trevor smiled and shook Cal's hand. As he walked inside he looked up the stairs to the bathroom where Emily was getting ready.**

**"Sit down." Cal ordered in a rough voice.**

**Trevor nodded and sat down on the couch.**

**"What are you going to do tonight?"**

**"See Harry Potter with some friends?" Trevor said with a smile.**

**"Hm. No making out?"**

**"Of course not."**

**"No kissing."**

**"No sir."**

**"No _touching." _**

**_"_Never."**

**Cal nodded and said, "I will be able to tell if you did anything."**

**"I know." Trevor said.**

**"Enough Dad." Emily said, walking down the stairs.**

**Trevor stood up quickly and smiled, "Are you ready?"**

**"Yep." Emily smiled and then looked to Cal, "Goodbye."**

**"Curfew is 11:30." Cal said to Trevor.**

**Trevor nodded and opened the door for Emily, "Thank you Mr - Dr. Lightman."**

**Cal smiled, "Don't thank me yet."**

**Trevor nodded and was soon opened the passenger side's door for Emily.**

**Cal watched as they walked out and sighed.**

A/N: Thanks for reading... I'm just finishing up with writing this story while you're only like 1/3 of the way through it... lol


	15. Chapter 15

**Emily sat in the dark movie theater, Trevor's hand was on her leg and he was trying to do nothing more.**

**Before she knew what was happening her hands were on his neck and his were at her waist. Their lips were pressed together and she was moving with his head.**

**Her tongue slipped into his mouth and she explored his flavor. Oh, he was amazing.**

**Trevor debated if he should continue. Cal would know. He didn't care. She was allowing this and now was his only chance to kiss her.**

**He stood up and took her hand, "Let's go to my car."**

**Emily nodded and told her friend that she had to use the bathroom.**

**"WITH Trevor? No I am totally kidding. Go get him girl."**

**Emily smiled and ran with Trevor to his car. He locked the door and his lips were back on hers and his tongue was now exploring her mouth.**

**She laid on his body, her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands running through his hair.**

**His hands went to the bottom of her shirt and he began to lift it, but Emily's hand put his down, "No." She whispered.**

**He nodded and brought his hands back up to her waist and rolled over so he was on top of him, "Tell me when to stop." He whispered to her.**

A/N: Short one. Sorry!


	16. Chapter 16

**"I bet they are shagging... right now... as we speak." Cal whispered into his phone.**

**"They are seeing a movie Cal!" Gillian yelled at him, but he could hear her smiling.**

**"But... I just know it Gillian. A father's intuition. Er whatever it's called."**

**She smiled and laid down on her bed, letting the phone lay on her head. She loved talking to him on the phone. None of him trying to read her. None of that intense gaze, although she loved that about him. "She is responsible Cal. Give her some credit."**

**"Alright whatever." Cal rolled his eyes. "Oh shit she's home."**

**"What's wrong with her being home?" Gillian asked.**

**"She's probably drunk or high." Cal whispered, standing up from his own bed.**

**"What do you have against Trevor?"**

**"I dunno. Just let me be a father." Cal said, but now she could hear the smile behind his voice.**

**"Alright. Bye. Tell me how it goes." She said, hanging up.**

**Cal jogged downstairs with a smile. "How'd it go?"**

**Trevor smiled at him, "The movie was great."**

**"Who died in it?" Cal challenged. He had done the research.**

**"Dobby."**

**"What was the story?"**

**"The three brother's one?"**

**"What was taken from Dumbledore?"**

**"The wand from the three brother's story."**

**"Who does everyone turn into at the beginning?"**

**"Harry." Trevor did his research as well.**

**Cal squinted at him and sighed, "Alright. Go home."**

**"Thank you."**

**"Mhm." Cal waved him off and turned to Emily.**

**"What was with the interrogation?" Emily asked with a frown.**

**Cal walked close to her and pointed to her face, "Your pupils are dilated. You were doing something."**

**"Dad... please. He is totally hot. Of course my pupils are dilated." She smiled and took a bite of pizza that Cal had bought.**

**"Why don't I believe you?"**

**"I don't know. Ask the mirror." Emily suggested, walking to the fridge and taking a soda from the fridge.**

**Cal rolled his eyes and sat down at the table, "When's the next date."**

**"Ok dad. Do not freak out or say ANYTHING until I am done with it all. Okay?" She asked, sitting down across from him.**

**"Alright?" Cal said.**

**"Okay. Trevor is going camping with a bunch of friends. Like twelve. Lots of girls and some of my friends are going and it is tomorrow night and I really want to go. Spring break is starting and it will be a lot of fun." Cal opened his mouth, but Emily threw up her hand, "Wait. I will NOT be in the same tent. I won't even be CLOSE to the same tent. I will be in a tent with two other girls and there will be an adult chaperone as well. Please dad." She said with pleading eyes.**

**Cal stared at her and stood up, "No."**

**"But dad-"**

**"NO. You will NOT go on a camping trip with some boy."**

**"Dad. There will be other people AND an adult chaperone!"**

**He simply shook his head and leaned against the counter, "I don't think so."**

**"Dad!" She said madly.**

**"No. And that is my final answer."**

**"Why are you such a jerk?"**

**"Emily! None of that. I said no and what I say goes. Is that understood?"**

**She shook her head and turned away.**

**"Emily." He said with a sigh.**

**"No! All I want to do is go camping! You said that I need more fresh air!"**

**"I didn't mean go sleep with some guy for the weekend!"**

**"I will not be sleeping with him! Gosh dad!" She yelled.**

**"Stop arguing now or you won't go on ANY dates with him." He said seriously.**

**"Wow." Emily said. She ran upstairs and slammed her door shut.**

**Cal fell onto his couch and sighed. He wanted to go talk to her and apologize, but he wasn't going to let her go camping with Trevor. Hell no!**

A/N: Thanks for reading my friends


	17. Chapter 17

**Cal smiled at Emily once she finally came downstairs, "Hey love."**

**She looked at him quickly and then went to the fridge, grabbing a couple eggs.**

**"Really?" He asked.**

**She ignored him and turned on the stove top and began to prepare her breakfast.**

**"So that's how it's gonna be? You will never talk to me again? Well good luck with that when you are desperate for a new phone... or your allowance." He said sarcastically as he grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge. Pouring himself a glass, he sat down and happily drank it.**

**Emily chose to ignore him again and continue with what she was doing. He would not get the privilege of talking to her if he wouldn't let her go on a simple camping trip.**

**Cal rolled his eyes and stood up, "I need to go into work. I love you?"**

**Nothing.**

**He sighed and grabbed his coat, a bag, and several files and was out the door.**

* * *

**Gillian smiled at him once he walked into the office, "She couldn't come today."**

**Cal rolled his eyes and said, "Really? What this time?"**

**"The actual funeral. So be nice when she coms tomorrow." Gillian said, walking with him and handing him a coffee.**

**"That's if she does come." He smiled and nodded to the coffee and took a sip.**

**"Be nice."**

**"Well she better have some bloody good information if we had to wait this long." He said with a smile.**

**She rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall by his office door, knowing that he wanted to say something. He looked uncomfortable. He was squirming, trying to find a way to get out of asking. She smiled at him.**

**"I need to talk to you." He swung his door open finally and nodded her in.**

**"I thought you would never ask." She smiled and made her way to his couch. Sitting down she threw one leg over the other and smiled at him, "What's on your mind?"**

**He grimaced and fell onto his chair. He threw his legs onto the desk and crossed them and folded his hands over his chest, "Well... Emily and Trevor... apparently they have gotten pretty serious..."**

**"Oh?" Gillian asked, raising one eyebrow.**

**"I need a woman's view. I'm not sure if I did the right thing. I already said no and we got in a big fight, and now she is giving me the silent treatment... and I just... I need to know what you think." He looked at her like he had already told her what Emily wanted to.**

**"Are you going to continue to ramble? Or tell me what she wants to do?"Gillian asked with a growing smile. She thought it was funny to see him ramble. Cute.**

**"Oh. Sorry." He mumbled. "She wants to go on a camping trip with him." Cal stared at her with an intense gaze and said, "I don't think it's a good idea. What do you think?"**

**"Well..." Gillian whispered with a look of dismay.**

**"Oh no, not you." Cal threw his hands into the air and let his head fall back. He rubbed his face and pulled his legs down, "Really?"**

**She stared at him and said, "Well. There will be other people right?"**

**"That makes it okay right?" Cal asked. She winced. "Yeah." He said with a sigh.**

**"Cal. She wants to go camping. What's wrong with that?"**

**"SHe is going with a boy Gill. What if they..." He had a pained look on his face he sighed, "I just don't like the idea."**

**"Obviously." She said with a smile, "Chaperones?" He nodded, "You really have no reason to say no. I would let her go."**

**"I knew I shouldn't've asked you." He stood up and walked out.**

**She laughed and followed him out, "What now?"**

**"Well... nothing. We need that mother to come. There's nothing we can do. Well I better go home and tell Emily she can go because it's tonight." He raised his eyebrows and Gillian smiled.**

**"That's my business partner." She said, patting his back.**

**He scrunched up his face and then left.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Cal walked into the house and yelled out, "Alright! You can go. Get packed!"**

**She screamed and ran down the stairs, "Thank you so much!" She threw her arms around him and screamed again, "Oh! I love you so much! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"**

**He laughed and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Nothing... crazy. No... telling me that I don't have good judgement. No arguing with my decisions." He said to her.**

**She nodded quickly, "Of course." She then ran back upstairs and quickly began packing.**

**It wasn't too long before she was out the door with Trevor. Cal scrunched up his face and watched them drive away, "What?" He asked into his ringing phone.**

**"The mother will be coming in at 8 in the morning tomorrow. I'm just giving you a heads up. Don't be late." Gillian said. **

**"Alright. Thanks. Emily's gone."**

**"Good. You made the right decision letting her go."**

**"I hope." He whispered hanging up. "Wanna come over for tomorrow?"**

**"I'd love to." Gillian said with a smile.**

**.:.**

**Emily laid down in the tent, rolling over and looking at Hayley, "This is awesome."**

**Hayley smiled and nodded, "It's great! I seriously wish we could do this more."**

**"Yeah... I haven't been camping in like... ten years." She laughed and looked out the open door. Trevor was settling into his tent with some other guys.**

**"So... what's the deal with you and Trevor? Are you like... a thing?" Hayley asked with a smile.**

**Emily smiled back and nodded, "Yeah. He's such a good kisser."**

**Hayley laughed and said, "He was totally checking you out at dinner."**

**Emily shrugged and said, "I dunno, but I was totally checking him out."**

**"You pick 'em right." Hayley said with a small laugh.**

**"Yeah. My dad seems to like him too..."**

**"That's amazing. How did Trevor manage that?'**

**"I don't know. He acted like and angel around my dad." Emily smiled.**

**"Wow. He must be a good kid."**

**"I guess you could say that." Emily said.**

**Hayley laid her head down and mumbled, "Well. You're lucky. I'm tired. Are you going to go hiking all alone with him tomorrow?"**

**"I would... but my dad would get totally pissed. So I think we're just going to hang out here."**

**Hayley frowned and said, "You're dad wouldn't find out."**

**"I don't want to take a chance." Emily whispered.**

**"Whatever. Goodnight."**

**"Yup." Emily laid down as well and was soon asleep.**

A/N: Sorry there isn't any Trevor-Emily action! I added the other half because I'm going to bed and I wanted you to have a little something. Thanks for reading! Good night! I'll update in the morning... for me lol... ANDDDDD I just noticed that i have Trevor here AND in Locked Up... haha I'm so sloww


	19. Chapter 19

**Cal sat in his house nervously. He prayed that Emily was doing SOMETHING right. She wasn't kissing him. Was she? No.**

**He bit his lip, his leg shaking violently. Once again... the mother couldn't make it. He had a feeling that she was just avoiding them, but whatever. She probably wouldn't have much more information then any of the other mothers.**

**Gillian was coming tonight.**

**He was getting pizza. Too lazy to make something.**

**Maybe they would watch a movie. **

**Maybe he would kiss her.**

**He heard a knock on the door and rushed to open it, "Ello darling."**

**She smiled and walked in, "Pizza? Wow. You went all out."**

**He shrugged and said, "I didn't feel like making something."**

**She nodded, "Do you ever?"**

**"Naw... not really."**

**She smiled and sat down on his couch, "So Emily's gone?"**

**"Yup." He mumbled, falling onto the couch beside her.**

**He scrunched up his face and grabbed a slice of pizza, "Cheers." He said as he flopped it around.**

**She stared at him and smiled, taking her own slice, "Pizza is so greasy."**

**"It's yummy. Eat it."**

**She reluctantly took a bite and said, "It is."**

**"Mhm."**

**.:.**

**"Emily's dating." Cal said.**

**Gillian stared at him, "Yup. She is. Lovely observation."**

**He ignored her sarcasm and said, "I think I should start again."**

**"Anyone special?"**

**"I'm looking at her." He whispered.**

**She smiled and said,. "I don't think that's a good idea."**

**"That's a bit harsh." He whispered.**

**"We work together." She whispered, "I don't think so."**

**"Tell me that you don't feel the same way." He whispered, now closer to her face then he should ever be.**

**She swallowed and said, "I don't feel the same way."**

**"Lie." He said, pushing forward and laying his lips on hers.**

**She laid her hands on his chest, but rather then pushing him away, she intertwined her fingers in his shirt and pulled him closer.**

A/N: I felt obligated to throw in some Callian because of my name ^.^ and... actually... we are getting pretty close to the end! Thanks for reading and reviewing


	20. Chapter 20

**Emily got home in the morning with a smile, "Thank you dad!"**

**He shrugged and said, "Did you have a good time?"**

**"I had a great time and I'm so happy that you let me go. We went on a hike today and I DIDN'T go on the couples one." She said with a proud smile.**

**"Good." He said with wide eyes, "I approve of Trevor. Just so you know."**

**She smiled and said, "Good. I knew you'd come along."**

**He stared at her, debating if he should tell her about he and Gillian or not. They hadn't gone far. Just that kiss. Then she went home. They didn't make anything official. Hell... she might have thought that it was just a dream when she woke up.**

**He tightened his jaw and said, "What's next?"**

**"A hiking trip today."**

**"Today? You were just out in the woods." He said, staring at her.**

**"Yes. Please?"**

**"Yeah yeah yeah. Have fun. Don't do anything bad. I'll be at the office today. We got a mother for this case. Emily. I am totally serious here. Be careful out there. "**

**She stared at him, "What exactly is your case about?"**

**"This guy who is killing teenage girls in the woods. I trust that Trevor can protect you... but just be careful alright?"**

**She nodded and gave him a hug, "Good luck. I'll talk to you later."**

**"How are you getting home?" Cal asked.**

**"Trevor's giving me a ride."**

**"All right. Talk to you later."**

**She nodded and was out the door.**

A/N: NEEXXXTTTT CHAPPPTTEERRRR! AHHH


	21. Chapter 21

**"She was going on a date with this boy... a camping trip. He was a good kid. I met him once or twice and there never seemed to be anything wrong. But then she left for the weekend and he killed her." The mother whispered.**

**Cal stared at her with wide eyes, "Emily needs to come home." He said to Gillian.**

**"Not right now." Gillian hissed, looking back to the mother, "Did he talk to you at all while he had her?'**

**"Yeah... he called me three times... it was like some kind of game... He kept telling me that she didn't have much time... that I needed to find her."**

**"And you told the police?" Gillian asked.**

**"Yes, but they couldn't track the phone calls. Then I got one more and he told me where they had been camping... he said that she was dead and that I could go find the body..." The tears came and Cal scrunched up his face.**

**"What was the boy's name?" Cal asked.**

**"Um... Trevor." She whispered.**

**"Holy shit." Cal said, "Emily..." He whispered, standing up. "Oh my fuckin'..." His voice trailed off and he left.**

**"Oh my gosh." Gillian whispered, watching Cal run out of the lab.**

**The mother waited until Cal was gone and then looked to Gillian, "What?"**

**"We have reasons to believe that his daughter is the next victim." Gillian whispered, "I'm sorry, I have to go. Thank you so much. You could have just saved his daughter's life."**

**"Oh my goodness." The mother whispered, "If I can do anything else..."**

**Gillian nodded and ran to Cal's office, "She isn't picking up. Why didn't I ask WHERE they were camping? Holy shit, this is bad... He's gonna kill her!" Cal yelled at Gillian. He frantically walked around his desk and looked at Gillian.**

**"Call Ben and tell him." Gillian said. She could only catch a glimpse of his eyes. The terror in them was too obvious.**

**"This is your fault!" Cal yelled.**

**She stared at him with a frown, "What the hell are you talking about?"**

**"YOu are the one that said I should just let her go... that it would all be fine." He hissed.**

**"Cal... I didn't know that this would happen." She whispered, stepping towards him and placing a hand on his arm.**

**He pushed her away and yelled, "You told me that it would be okay!"**

**She fell back against the wall in shock. He just pushed. He physically shoved her away.**

**She took a deep breath and said, "Cal. How could I have possibly known that that would happen?"**

**"Don't just say the same thing." He said, walking towards her, "YOU pushed me to let her do this. YOU said that I should give her another chance. YOU are going to be the reasoning for the death of my daughter!" He yelled furiously. He pushed her shoulders back with every 'YOU'.**

**She pushed herself up against the wall and stared at him worriedly, "I'm sorry Cal. I didn't know!" Now she was just getting desperate for him to stop and worry about Emily, rather then blaming her.**

**"I can't believe I kissed you." He hissed.**

**"That's not fair! That kiss had NOTHING to do with what's happened!" She yelled.**

**He grabbed both of her arms and pushed her up against the wall, "Gillian." He hissed.**

**She grimaced and pushed at his chest, "Cal, stop." She begged. He grip was getting tighter. He was hurting her.**

**"If Emily dies." He hissed in her face, "It's your fault."**

**"Cal! You're hurting me!" She yelled, pushing at him.**

**"YOU'RE HURTING ME!" He yelled back, referring to the fear of Emily's possible death, "THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT!" He screamed at her, "She's gonna die!"**

**"CAL!" She yelled back. As he raised his voice, he also seemed to raise the pain, "Let go of me!"**

**"I thought you were my friend! I thought you cared!" He yelled.**

**Now this was just getting to be his own guilt. He felt bad for saying yes and was looking for someone to blame. Since he knew that Gillian didn't do it on purpose... he was just looking for a reason to stay mad, because if he wasn't mad... he would be devastated and that could be dangerous.**

**"Cal!" She yelled, placing her hands on his chest, although he was still holding her arms tightly. There would be bruises there tomorrow. For sure. "You need to calm down."**

**"She's going to die!" He yelled. The expression on his face went from worry to hate to scary in a matter of seconds. He was terrifying Gillian. What was he about to do?**

**"Cal, please stop." She begged, hoping to stop him before he did something that he might regret.**

**"HEY." Ben yelled, stepping into the room.**

**Cal let go of Gillian and stepped back, watching as she fell to the floor.**

**She held her arms and looked down, ashamed that she had let it get that far.**

**Ben stood in the doorway staring at both of them, "What the hell is going on here?"**

**Cal tightened his jaw and crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn't saaying anything.**

**Gillian got up off the floor and looked between the too men.**

**He stared at her, his face had a very pained expression now. He fell against his desk, hiding his face in his hands, "She's gonna die." He whimpered. **

**At first she thought it was an act. Cal just trying to get her sympathy again, but it wasn't. He was seriously scared for Emily's sake. They all were.**

**Ben cleared his throat and said, "We'll handle this later. C'mon."**

**Cal looked at Gillian for a moment with a sorry look. He had lost control. He had hurt her. He could never forgive himself. But that later. They had to get to Emily.**

**He nodded to the door, letting Gillian go first.**

**She didn't make eye contact with him. She just left.**

**Cal sighed and followed out behind her, anxious to get to Emily. Anxious to see Trevor so he could beat his head in.**

A/N: Snow is so pretty ^.^


	22. Chapter 22

**Emily laughed as Trevor set up the fire weakly, "Wow I suck at this." He said.**

**"Why?"**

**"It's funny. As long as I have been camping... I'm a fail at making fires." He chuckled and stepped back, "Tada!"**

**"Lovely." She threw her bag on the ground beside it and smiled at him, "What's for dinner?"**

**He stared at her and rolled his shoulders, "Emily.." He whispered.**

**"What?" She asked, the smile slowly going away. He stepped towards her and she took a step back.**

**"This happens every fucking time." He said, regret stricken.**

**"What are you talking about?" She asked, becoming scared. **

**"I seemed to really love the girl. Then I kill her. You're all beautiful."**

**"Why are you including me in the girls that you have killed? What girls did you kill?" She asked, looking behind her, realizing that there was a huge bush wall behind her. He was trapping her.**

**"I fall in love with you. But he would kill me if I didn't kill you. I need to learn to figure this out. I need to not let my feelings get in the way. They haven't yet." He continued to close in.**

**"Trevor, what are you talking about?"**

**He smiled and said, "Don't worry Emily. It won't be painful. Actually it will." He laughed loudly and she screamed in terror, "Oh, don't even try. No one can hear you."**

**She stared at him and said, "Trevor, don't do this."**

**He rolled his eyes and said, "That's what they all say."**

**"Please." She begged, now pushed up against the pokey bush.**

**He pulled a knife from his boot and lightly ran his finger over the blade, "This'll be fun. Before I kill her. When I press the knife to their arm and watch the blood flow out. OH! I just get this rush!" He exclaimed, laying the hot blade on her forearm.**

**She yanked her arm away and slipped away.**

**He grabbed her arm, causing her to scream again, and threw her up agianst the bush, "Don't move or I'll do it slower." He threatened.**

**"DAD!" She screamed out.**

A/N: EPPPIICCCCC


	23. Chapter 23

**Ben had already called in several other agents. They knew the woods that they were camping at. They knew where to go. They were going to spread out and take it a little at a time. There would be enough men so that Trevor couldn't leave without someone seeing him.**

**Cal had a gun. He insisted that he needed one. Gillian was going to stay in the car. They all refused to let her out. Cal was worried that she migyht get hurt. He'd already done that enough.**

**"EMILY!" Cal yelled out over the sounds of the woods.**

**He had his gun leveled with his shoulders, swinging it towards any sound he heard. There was another guy about twenty yards down from him, doing the same.**

**They were all slowly inching forward, closing off more and more space. It would end at the bush. The bush that Emily was currently pressed to. The bush that was three miles away.**

**He continued to yell, listening closely for her screams, but they were too far away.**

**"Cal!" Ben called.**

**Cal turned his head and yelled back, "What?"**

**"It's a wrapper for a bar!"**

**"And?"**

**"It's gotta be hers which means that we are on the right track!"**

**"We need to speed up!" Cal yelled back to him.**

**Ben sighed and said, "Alright guys, let's take it a little faster."**

**Everyone began walking at a normal pace.**

**Cal was ready to run.**

**"EMILY!" He screamed again, listening closely.**

**There was nothing.**

**What if they were too late?**

**"Faster?" Cal asked Ben.**

**"We could miss him if we go too fast." Ben called back.**

A/N: Thanks for readin


	24. Chapter 24

**"Trevor." She said, slipping to her butt as he laid the blade on her arm again.**

**"Don't move." He hissed.**

**He pressed the knife down and it drew blood from her arm.**

**She started crying and pushed at his chest.**

**He slipped back slightly and smiled widely, "Just look at that." He watched as the blood flowed from her arm.**

**"DAD!" She screamed.**

**Trevor grabbed her by the hair and yanked her over towards the tent, "Should I rape you first?"**

**"Yes." She said, knowing that it would buy her more time.**

**He stared at her curiously and said, "Nope. You're dad would be here by then. I'll just take my time in killing you... that way. Once he makes it... the only thing he will be able to do is hold you while you die." He laughed and threw her to the ground.**

**She wiped the tears from her face and said, "Stop! PLEASE!"**

**"Oh, don't beg. That's just annoying." He thrust the knife towards her, lightly nipping her shoulder.**

**She screamed as it slit a hole through her shirt and skin. Blood soaked the t-shirt.**

**"God, I love this!" He said, walking around her happily, "I'm back stabber." He whispered in her ear.**

**"NO!" She yelled, flipping over right before he could slip the knife into her back.**

**She stumbled to her feet and stepped back slowly.**

**He was blocking her from being able to go into the open woods.**

**She turned around quickly and ran right into the thorny bush. All the little thorns burst through her flesh. She yelled out as she dug through the bush.**

**She could hear him cursing and running towards her.**

**She was half way through by now.**

**He his were on her hips. He yanked her out, causing her to catch more thorns on her way out.**

**She hit him as hard as she could.**

**Her body was covered in little red dots of blood.**

**He wrapped her arm around her neck and she kicked at his knees, "You're a tough one.' He said with a laugh.**

**He cursed out when she bit his arm. He dropped her and rubbed his bloody arm. "Wow you have a hard bite." He said with wide eyes, "I'd like to feel that on my dick."**

**She ignored the rude comments and scrambled to her feet again.**

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	25. Chapter 25

**They had covered one mile now and Cal continued to yell out her name. Maybe she could hear him.**

**They were finding more and more pieces of litter from the two. Cal would normally be pissed at her for littering, but now it might be leading them right to her.**

**Cal was getting more and more anxious to pull the trigger on the gun. He wanted to blow Trevor's head off. **

**Ben had to keep a close eye on him, worried that if Emily's screams were heard... then Cal would run towards them. That would be very dangerous, and although Cal knew it, it wouldn't stop him.**

**When Cal wasn't yelling for his daughter it was eerily silent. Only a small bird every once and a while. Maybe a snake on the ground.**

**"EMILY!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.**

A/N: Dude... I was reading this one story and reading her reviews and i am so damn happy that I don't get reviews that take up a whole fuckin page... thanks for reading! And I can't wait until I get older and more experienced with writing... because in my opinion my writing sucks, but I'm young ^.^ I have time to fix things


	26. Chapter 26

**She could hear him. **

**Trevor had tied her up and was slowing pulling out every painful thorn from his arm. He glared at her as he pulled each one, grunting.**

**She knew that he couldn't hear Cal, because he was being too loud, but it was a faint call. "DAD!" She screamed back. **

**Trevor walked over and got a sock tied around her head, "Shut up." He hissed.**

**Now they were just muffled screams for help, and he laughed slightly.**

**He rolled his shoulders and smiled down at her, "Finally... all that shit is out."**

**Her shoulder had blood all over it. She thought he had just nipped it, but he must have hit something bad because the blood just kept coming and she was feeling woozy.**

**Her arm was gushing with blood as well and it terrified her how much Trevor was enjoying it.**

**He crouched down beside her and pulled the sock from her mouth, "You wouldn't really wanna kiss me... would you?"**

**She spat in his face.**

**He wiped it off and frowned, "That was a bad idea, babe."**

**"Let me go." She hissed.**

**"Nope." He stood up and kicked her in the gut, "I should kill you now. But I don't want to do it until daddy gets here." He said with a smile.**

**She coughed and yelled out, "DAD!"**

A/N: Thanks for reading.!


	27. Chapter 27

**He heard her. He heard her! He turned to look at Ben with a large smile. He was happy that they were closer to Emily, but he was ecstatic that she was still alive. But he was devastated at the pain in her voice.**

**"Yeah, I heard her too. Keep yelling."**

**Cal opened his mouth and Ben hissed, "No! Stop! Don't! We need to sneak up on them."**

**Cal tightened his jaw and nodded stubbornly, "We're coming baby." He whispered, keeping the gun at a steady height.**

**He was ready to shoot Trevor.**

**He could hear the pain in Emily's voice when she yelled.**

**Her screams were getting louder and he was getting more and more anxious.**

**The man to Cal's left was named Hogan while the man to his right was named Larry.**

**Hogan seemed to have sympathy for Cal, while Larry wanted him to just shut up. **

**Hogan brought his gun higher every time they heard Emily's scream.**

**Larry didn't seem to really care if Emily died or not and it was really bugging Cal.**

**He wanted to go and punch Larry in the face.**

**That little bastard shouldn't be here if he isn't totally determined to save a girls life.**

**Ben was on the other side of Hogan, just as determined as Cal was to find Emily before she was a heap of girl.**

**Cal heard one last scream that seemed to end in pain, "Ben!" He hissed.**

**Ben heard it too and was instantly worried, "Let's speed it up a little." He called to everyone.**

**They were speed walking now, Cal seeming to get a little farther apart with every step, "Slow it down Lightman." Ben called to him.**

**Cal rolled his eyes and fell back with everyone.**

A/N: Thanks for reading. And I updated my profile description thing, FYI


	28. Chapter 28

**Trevor's knife was sticking out of Emily's thigh.**

**She cried in pain, the tears soaking up the sock that was in her mouth. Her muffled screams didn't seem to bug Trevor the least bit. He just smiled at her and covered the wound where she bit him in band-aids, "Alright." He said, rolling his shoulders.**

**He pulled out his phone and called Cal, "Mr. Lightman?"**

**.:.**

**Cal dug out his phone. He had service, "Hello?" He asked.**

**"Let her go!" Cal yelled madly, "She didn't do anything!"**

**Ben stared at him, "Is that Trevor?"**

**Cal nodded stiffly.**

**He was walking a little quicker and Ben was too scared to tell him to slow it down.**

**.:.**

**"No. I think I'm going to keep her." Trevor said, laying the phone on Emily's ear. "That's Em crying." Trevor said, "It's daddy." He smiled at Emily.**

**She cried harder, hoping - praying that Cal would make it in time.**

**She managed to get the sock off her mouth and yelled, "DAD!"**

**Trevor yanked the sock back over her mouth and made it tighter. He kept the phone on her ear and his head right beside hers so that he could hear what Cal said.**

**.:.**

**"Emily." Cal said desperately, "Don't worry, love. We're on our way. Hang in there. I love you."**

**.:.**

**"Aw... isn't that cute?" Trevor asked, taking it away from Emily who was crying too loud for his taste. "She's going to die Lightman. I just wanted you to hear her pathetic cry before she died. Good luck finding us. I'll text you the location of her body once I finish the dirty work." Trevor said with a smile, "Bye bye."**

A/N: It's almost over and you are going to HATE the end... jus' saying! Thanks for reading!


	29. Chapter 29

**"Let me know what you get." Cal said. He had sent the phone conversation to Gillian so she could break down what Trevor was feeling.**

**"Will do." She whispered.**

**"Alright, bye."**

**"Cal." She said before he could hang up.**

**"What?" He asked, keeping his eyes peeled.**

**"Be careful. Please."**

**"Don't worry about me love." He said, hanging up before she could say more. He didn't want her worrying about him. He hurt her. He really hurt her. She was yelling at him to stop because he was hurting her and he only yelled back. He was a horrible person.**

**"Gillian's gonna break it down." Cal announced to Ben.**

**"Alright, good." Ben said, "We've only got another mile at the longest."**

**"Can we please go faster?" Cal begged.**

**Ben shook his head and said, "Keep it steady."**

**Cal sighed and pressed on.**

**The call from Gillian came about three minutes later, "What'd you get?"**

**"He's nervous and scared." She whispered.**

**"Really?"**

**"Yeah. He's not sure if he wants to go through with it. But he's scared that something bad will happen if he doesn't."**

**"Awesome. Thanks." Cal said, hanging up and slipping the phone into his pocket, "He's scared!" He called to Ben.**

**"Seriously?"**

**Cal nodded.**

**"Alright, let's keep it going. I don't know how much longer she has."**

**Cal sighed and stared straight ahead, "He's gonna kill her. I can't believe I let her date him." He whispered to himself.**

**"Yeah... that was pretty stupid on your part." Larry said.**

**Cal jumped towards him and threw him to the ground, "You shut the hell up!" He yelled.**

**Larry struggled and eventually got out of Cal's grip when Ben peeled him off, "What the hell? Do you want to get to Emily in time or not?" Ben yelled at him.**

**Cal stood up and straightened his jacket. He glared at Larry for a minute and then tightened his jaw, "C'mon." He hissed.**

**"Yeah." Ben said madly. He pointed Larry back over to his assigned spot and then walked back over to his spot.**

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated for like the past... 84 years! Thanks for keeping up and reading! I'm sorry, but I was gone at a very special retreat that helped me a lot. And no it wasn't rehab or anything like that :P But thanks for reading and... I guess you'll see the end when you see it!


	30. Chapter 30

**"Dad!" Emily yelled, seeing her father finally. **

**"Can I run now?" Cal asked Ben impatiently.**

**"Yes! Go! Just be careful!" Ben yelled as Cal ran towards his screaming daughter.**

**She had blood all over her. It was scaring her. She could barely see anymore. Cal was becoming blurry.**

**She saw Trevor turn towards Cal and shove his knife forward. She didn't see if it hit Cal. She was unconscious by then.**

**"I'm gonna blow your head off." Cal hissed, standing in front of Trevor.**

**He had his gun pointed to Trevor's head, but Trevor had just grabbed a gun that had apparently been in his boot the whole time. He pointed it to Emily.**

**Cal took a deep breath and said, "Put the gun down."**

**"No." Trevor said, seeming to take this all very easily.**

**Ben and the others had caught up by now, "Put it down." Ben ordered, "You're surrounded."**

**"Somebody needs to die." Trevor said.**

**"Dammit!" Cal yelled madly. He glanced to his poor Emily on the ground, now unconscious, "Trevor!" Cal yelled.**

**Trevor stared at him, finding it hard to breath. He was getting nervous. He was hyperventilating. He had never gotten caught before. What was he supposed to do?**

**"Trevor." Cal said with surprising calmness.**

**Trevor stared at Cal like he could help, "Just put your gun down Mr. Lightman."**

**"Put YOUR gun down." Cal ordered smoothly.**

**Trevor cleared his throat and shook his head, shaking all the doubts away, "No. I can't." He whispered.**

**"Trevor." Cal whispered, "You don't want to hurt her." **

**Trevor trembled slightly and twitched slightly, "No. He... I have to." He whispered.**

**"No you don't. Who told you to do this?" Cal asked, watching as Trevor's gunning slowly sagged.**

**"He... he'll kill me if I don't..." Trevor said, bringing his free hand to his face and wiping the sweat from it. He squeezed his eyes shut for a second and then rolled his shoulders and stared at Cal, "I'm sorry Mr. Lightman."**

**Cal stared at Trevor and said, "No. Don't!" He threw himself at the boy. **

**Trevor's arm swung to Cal and the gun exploded.**

**Everyone closed their eyes, scared of the possibilities that would come.**

A/N: Thanks for reading


	31. Chapter 31

**Cal fell back, his hands on his chest.**

**Hogan and Larry ran to Trevor and brought him to the ground. They cuffed him and took the hot gun immediately.**

**Ben ran to Cal.**

**The other men went to Emily and got her on a stretcher and onto a 4-wheeler that had been called in after they spotted Trevor.**

**"No. We need Cal on that." Ben said, standing up with the limp Cal in his arms, "Get him to the hospital right now." Ben laid Cal on the stretched and the 4-wheeler was gone, "We need another one out here right now." Ben said, his hands on his hips.**

**He walked over to Emily and picked her up, "Come on." He said, hoping that she would wake up.**

**Suddenly, her injuries weren't so bad.**

**The 4-wheeler soon showed up and Emily was laid on it and driven off. Ben sighed heavily and said, "We gotta walk back."**

**Hogan and Larry moaned and rolled their eyes, "Can't we just get another wheeler?"**

**"Just go." Ben said in an annoyed tone.**

**They moved on and let Ben to his thoughts. Cal wasn't breathing when he had picked him up. Ben suspected that he died the second the bullet hit him. But he didn't want to think like that.**

**Cal would be dead by the time he made it to the hospital. It was no use.**

**At least he died saving Emily's life.**

**.:.**

**Gillian ran up to the 4-wheeler and yelled, "What the hell happened?"**

**The driver looked at her innocently and said, "He was shot."**

**"Is he alive?" She laid her finger's on Cal's neck and gasped, "Oh my gosh..."**

**The driver looked at her, "Is he?"**

**She shook her head and fell back slightly.**

**Cal was dead.**

**THE END**

A/N: BBAAAMMMMM! HAHA! The end! It's all open to interpretation. Do you think Emily died? Do you think that Emily went on knowing that Cal died saving her life? What do you think happened? Well... it's YOUR choice :PPP... I know... you hate me... and if you REALLY REALLY want it I can make an alternative ending with Cal NOT dying?

*God Loves You*


End file.
